


Stolen Heart [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Cover Art, Drabble, Gen, Loss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: She roared as she rose from the sea.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	Stolen Heart [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stolen Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454444) by [WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall). 



  
Cover by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo)  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download1584.mediafire.com/hcezz5ugc8jg/4kntzqdulz44pwu/%5BMoana%5D+Stolen+heart.mp3) (1 MB | 00:54)  
  
[m4b](http://download1586.mediafire.com/op9os5hr6tqg/0ju7mppu18z540c/%5BMoana%5D+Stolen+Heart.m4b) (1.4 MB | 00:54)


End file.
